cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
ZomLand
History Not much is know about the early History of Zomland. Early records are very scares. But it is known that ZomLand has always been Allined with the Siberian Tiger Alliance. On Jan 22, 2008 ForPointSix was promoted to the rank of Curator Panthera to further develop his role in the alliance. On Feb 2, 2008 ForPointSix was given the Wounded Tiger Ribbon. War Rogue Killing On Dec 22, 2007 ForPointSix was given the STA Award for Valour Ribbon, for his sacrifices in fighting rogues that had attacked an STA member nation. Shark War On Feb 1, 2008 STA declared war on We Are Perth Army for attacking there treaty partner Prism Protection Front. On Feb 1, 2008 ZomLand declared war on alidan ruler of Aldainia from We Are Perth Army. On Feb 2, 2008 We Are Perth Army agreed on terms of surrender to the STA. On Feb 4, 2008 ForPointSix was awarded the Shark War Ribbon for his service during the the war with We Are Perth Army, and defend our allies, Prism Protection Front. GATO War On Apr 28, 2008 STA declared war on Imperial Assault Alliance and Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, after there DoW on the New Pacific Order, witch activated our MDP with NPO. On May 15, 2008 ZomLand declared war on Jaques Arsenault ruler of Risangard. Our historians are not to sure what AA Risangard was carrying. On May 18, 2008 ForPointSix was awarded the "GATO" War Ribbon for his service to the STA during the war against USN, CSN, and IAA. 1 Day War On May 24, 2008 at 04:07 AM STA declared war on Serenity by Force for attacking our protectorate, Cascadian Republic, and their subsequent refusal to offer reparations and declare peace. On May 24, 2008 01:01 PM ZomLand declared war on Ralin Vorn ruler of Aleksandria from Serenity By Force. On May 24, 2008 at 11:35 PM peace was declared. On May 30, 2008 ForPointSix was awarded the 1 Day War Ribbon for answering the call to arms in the brief war with Serenity by Force. STA-WAPA War On Jun 6, 2008 the Siberian Tiger Alliance announces the resumption of hostilities against We Are Perth Army for braking peace terms agreed between our alliances at the cessation of hostilities during the Shark War. On Jun 7, 2008 ZomLand declared war on, Gertfrid ruler of McGorgeous from We Are Perth Army. On June 17, 2008 Peace was declared. Too date this was the most expensive war ZomLand has been involved in. More info will be added as historians unlock the past... Nation Information :'' ZomLand is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of ZomLand work diligently to produce Sugar and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons ZomLand will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within ZomLand to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. ZomLand allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in ZomLand. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. ZomLand will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Ribbons Valor (Rogue Exterminations) Get Well Ribbon Shark War GATO War One Day War